Cosimo Palpatine I
Cosimo Palpatine I was a human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Colonel in the Republic Army and a Senator in the Galactic Senate as well as the first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Born in 68 BBY on the planet ? to the aristocratic House of Palpatine, Palpatine Biography Early life Clone War The Emperor's reign (30 BBY–? BBY) Imperialization With the rise of the Empire, all the institutions of the old Republic were either dismantled or changed beyond recognition through the process of Imperialization. There was a riot of renaming all things "Imperial" to glorify the new Emperor. Overnight, the Coruscant sector was renamed the Imperial sector, Coruscant itself was renamed Imperial Center, and Galactic City was renamed Imperial City. The Galactic Senate became the Imperial Senate. The Republic soldiers troopers had already been rechristened the Imperial Army troopers and formed into the Stormtrooper Corps; now the remaining surface-based and space-based forces of the Grand Army of the Republic became the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, respectively. The four decrepit intelligence agencies of the Republic were merged into Imperial Intelligence, with former SBI director Armand Isard at its head. The old Palace of the Republic, or Presidential Palace, was rebuilt and expanded, becoming the Imperial Palace, eclipsing all other buildings on Imperial Center. The former Commission for the Protection of the Republic (COMPOR) was renamed the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Within days, there were few names left to remind the people that there had ever been a Republic. In the first months of Imperial rule, a series of spectacles designed to showcase the military might of the Empire and unify its citizens were arranged. Under the leadership of Palpatine's cabinet, COMPNOR gained a powerful hold over the Empire, and its organs insinuated themselves into every corner of society. The Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) was established as a branch of COMPNOR to act as a counterweight to Imperial Intelligence, and it became the Emperor's all-pervasive secret police organization. The Coalition for Progress established monitoring agencies to keep track of all aspects of life. The fleet would prove somewhat insubordinate, and a tension between the Coruscant government and the fleet admirals existed throughout this period, creating the need for the ISB to install political officers throughout the military as minders. As he had promised in his Declaration of a New Order, the Emperor intended to bring the entire galaxy under his rule, and in the first year of the Empire the military focused on the series of campaigns in the Mid and Outer Rims that came to be called the Reconquest of the Rim. Also at this time, the Jedi Order was rechristened the Church of the Dark Side and all active Jedi were forced to either pledge their allegiance to the new religion as well as the New Order itself or give their immediate resignation. While some Jedi easily complied with the wishes of the Empire, others, including Ben Kenobi and Kane Skywalker, did not. Disliking what they saw was happening around them, they, along with several others, attempted to assassinate the newly crowned Emperor instead, though it ultimately failed. After these events, the Jedi were officially replaced as the Emperor's bodyguards by his Stormtroopers and Palpatine then proceeded to have the Empire undergo a manhunt for all the Jedi that were involved in the rebellion. Conflict with Alderaan Around c. 22 BBY, Alderaan declared it's independence from the Empire. This eventually led to conflict within the Alderaan System, which had long been suspected of hiding several of the remaining Jedi of old. After several failed meetings with representatives in hopes of bringing the system back into the Empire's fold, he attempted to personally request that Alderaan sign the Treaty of Alliance. However, because they remained undecided for a long period of time, he decided to conquer it by force instead. He then gave his announcement regarding their campaign against Alderaan to the Imperial dignitaries and military personnel at the Plaza of the Daders in the Imperial City. He also publicly promoted then-governor Wilhuff Tarkin to the position of sector governor for the campaign during this speech, although a brief exchange of dialogue between the two immediately prior to the speech, after the Emperor kept the crowds waiting all morning indicated that the promotion had been pre-arranged beforehand. The Gentis coup Over time quite a few Imperials began to resent the Emperor's warmongering ways and longed for peace after so many years of fighting. Around 18 BBY, graduating classes of Imperial cadets arrived on Imperial Center from the Imperial Academies of Carida, Corulag, Raithal, Arkanis and Prefsbelt IV, and were presented to the Emperor by Headmaster Gentis. That same night, during the celebration gala, Gentis led many of his graduates in a coup against Palpatine. Hundreds of explosives placed by the cadets destroyed 72 Imperial targets, killing hundreds. Fighting broke out in the Imperial Plaza between the putschists and loyal Imperial forces, including Lord Vader. Gentis himself, under the pretext of presenting his "future Moffs," the most decorated graduates, penetrated into the throne room, released the Aorth-6 virus, and detonated the explosives inside the Palace. The only survivors were the Emperor himself, who was infected but kept himself alive with the Force, and Moff Trachta, whose prosthesis protected him from the poisoned air. When Vader arrived with Raithal class valedictorian Lieutenant Laurita Tohm, one of the graduates who did not join the coup, Trachta and Palpatine proposed that the latter should hide until cured. Meanwhile, Gentis assumed control of Imperial Center awaiting Moff Tarkin's arrival. After scouring the Jedi Archives for a cure, Vader, Trachta, Tohm and Agent Himron set out to find the Prism, hoping that the ancient fortress contained a cure for the Emperor. Vader, Trachta, Tohm, and the Emperor eventually arrived at the fortress, and Palpatine's condition was stabilized, although he would never be fully rid of the virus' adverse effect on his health. Vader, Himron and Tohm used the opportunity to recruit the inmates in the Prism for their counterattack against Gentis. After recovering enough for travel, Palpatine returned to Coruscant, and managed to exact revenge on his former comrade, Gentis, for his coup by having him be electrocuted at such an intensity that it rendered both him and his recently deceased son, Caul, charred corpses. Afterwards, Palpatine had the surviving members of the coup executed, and he later promoted Tohm to Admiral as a reward for his loyalty. Later that same year, the Emperor constructed the huge, asteroid-shaped superweapon Eye of Palpatine in order to use it to destroy a Jedi enclave on Belsavis. However, the deadly superweapon was sabotaged by two Jedi Knights and the Jedi on Belsavis managed to escape. The Eye would remain forgotten until 12 ABY when it was recovered by Roganda Ismaren.Star Wars: Children of the Jedi Personality and traits Cosimo Palpatine was a conceited, arrogant and intelligent man, though not nearly as intelligent as he believed, according to his son Dantius. He had some narcissistic qualities, as evidenced by his reply to an advisor when informing that his speech would give divine purpose to his subjects, he repeated enthusiastically "my words!" For the majority of his life, Palpatine sported a mustache that hung over his lips, and in his later years, he was thin and unhealthy looking after his health had begun to fail him. He also had a large penchant for smoking and drinking liquor. Relationships Family Romances Etha Mekuun Dalit Palpatine Hiordis Palpatine Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Galactic Republic Senators Category:Emperors Category:House of Palpatine Category:Order of the Canted Circle members Category:Emperors of the Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Emperors Category:Republic Navy officers Category:Republic commandos Category:Members of the New Order Party